


Things are Looking Up

by Bingogal



Series: Things are looking up [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Armitage Hux is a Jerk, Cheating, F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Matchmaker Poe Dameron, Mechanic Rey (Star Wars), My First Fanfic, Rey Needs A Hug (Star Wars), Reylo - Freeform, Star Wars Modern AU, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bingogal/pseuds/Bingogal
Summary: “Hello, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Rey Johnson,” she held out her hand to him. She had been thoroughly trained in what to do. Be polite, be respectful, and for the love of God, do not tell them what you do.Rey and Ben meet while Rey is still in an abusive relationship with Hux.Part two is now up!
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Things are looking up [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186247
Comments: 16
Kudos: 105





	Things are Looking Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is my first fanfic... ever! I wanted to just write something short and fluffy at first, so here it is. There really isn't much Rey/Ben in this but it has an open ending. I would love comments and feedback, enjoy!
> 
> There is mention of a verbally and physically abusive relationship, nothing too graphic, but please keep that in mind. :)
> 
> **Part two is up!**

Rey was running behind schedule. 

Her jackass of a boss had kept her late, mumbling and grumbling about how much there was to do.

As if he ever contributed anything to the automobile shop. Rey and the useless Teedo did everything there was to do. While Rey slaved the day away under car hoods and getting oil all over herself.

That’s why she was rushing to get home.

Her boyfriend Armie hated the grime, oil, and filth that Rey apparently came home covered in every day. She had gotten into the habit of getting straight into the shower when she got home, that way when Armie got home 30 minutes after her, she appeared freshly washed and stress-free. It actually worked out great, it gave her time to wash away the cruel words Plutt said to her at work and plaster a fake, cheery smile on her freckled face. 

Armie was… convenient. She did like him, really, but he had a tendency to point every flaw he could see. And Rey, used to the treatment she had dealt with her whole life, just went along with it. 

So what if he pointed out the oil under fingernails? He bought her flowers. _No one had ever gotten her flowers._

And if he made a disgusted sound and face when she ate, commenting she ate like a pig? He did make sure she had food. _Food had been so hard to find when she lived on the streets._

When he mocked her for how little she possessed in their apartment? He let her live there. _She had a home._

If he yelled at her about how disappointing her appearance was when he was drunk? Well… _it was okay._

Rey kept a box under her side of the bed, inside it was the small doll that was the only reminder of the home and parents she once had. There were few pretty rocks that she had picked up in different cities, on the back of each was the name of the city in black sharpie. The rest of the contents were pictures of her and her friends Finn, Rose, and Poe that she preferred to keep safe rather than out. 

Fumbling with her keys, Rey managed to open the apartment door in a rush. “Shit,” she mumbled as she saw a pair of pristine dress shoes on the ground by the door. She carefully tucked her sneakers next to them and wrung her hands before creeping towards the lights in the kitchen. 

“Hey babe,” Rey plastered a smile on her face as she rounded the corner and saw her boyfriend studying his phone, a quick glance up at her resulted in his disappointed drawl.

“You look disgusting.”

“You got home early, babe. I was just about to take a shower.” 

Armie looked up at her, she flinched at his gaze. “I was home _on time._ It’s not my fault that you can’t keep up. Go shower, and don’t put your clothes in the hamper, mine are already in there and you’ll get them soiled.”

Before he could say anything else, Rey was headed towards the bedroom. She numbly grabbed clean clothes out of her drawer before shutting the door to the bathroom. Gingerly pulling off her clothes to avoid dirtying the white bathroom, Rey set them in a small pile in front of the door. 

Despite everything, Rey was entirely grateful for the hot shower that her boyfriend’s apartment provided. Hell, she was eternally grateful to live in such a place. Never in her whole life had she been able to live in a new, clean apartment. Her old place was infested with bugs and rats, it was completed with the broken heater and old pipes. The one window in the studio apartment had looked onto a brick wall of the building next door, but if she stuck her head out the window she had been able to see the sky.

Armitage Hux had met the little scrap mechanic after his car broke down on the way home from work. He was in some god-forsaken part of town when an angel appeared peering at him with bright eyes. Rey had quickly fixed his car and quietly laughed at his jokes. She was pretty enough, young enough. She’d do. 

Love had never particularly interested Hux, but the girl accepted slight affection like she had been handed his heart. 

After several months of dating, Rey’s apartment building had been condemned and she was put out on the streets again. She had casually remarked that it wasn’t that big of a deal, but Hux was embarrassed. She was over at his place enough, so she ended up there permanently. 

Turning off the water, Rey stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a red towel. She had lightly teased once that his favorite color was red because of his hair. It was a terrible joke and Hux regarded her with such disdain that she never mentioned his red hair again. 

She dragged the towel across the fogged mirror careful to only uncover her face. 

*

Later, when Rey emerged with damp hair and an armful of dirty clothes, Armie was already on his third beer. She flinched when she saw the empty bottle beginning to litter the coffee table. 

“Do you want dinner, babe?” She hovered slightly out of his sight. 

“I already ate.” Oh, okay. 

“I didn’t realize we had any food left, I meant to go to the store after work but…” she trailed off slowly moving towards the laundry closet off the kitchen.

“We didn’t,” he hissed, turning to face her. “I grabbed food on the way home because I knew you wouldn't do the _one thing I asked you to.”_

Rey flinched. “I’m sorry babe, I promise I’ll go tomorrow after work.” 

“Did you forget about the office party?”

 _Shit._ “Of course not! I, um, I need to go get something to wear too.” 

He regarded her icily before saying, “I already got you something last Friday. I asked if it fit?”

 _Double shit._ “Oh! Yeah of course babe, sorry I forgot about that.”

Armie had come home at the end of the last week and casually tossed a garment bag at her, commanding her to go try it on. It was a simple, clearance section, red dress. It had fit fine, a little baggy in areas, but she wasn’t going to complain. She had stared at herself in it, examining every inch of skin that showed. 

“You will not embarrass me tomorrow, Rey. This opportunity with Snoke will only come once, if he chooses Ren over me it’ll be the end of my career.” 

“Babe, of course, you deserve it. You know I’d never embarrass you on purpose.”

He turned away from her but not before mumbling “look at you.”

After dropping her dirty clothes in the washing machine, Rey looked through the fridge and cupboards. She had eaten breakfast, she’d be fine for the night. 

*

Making sure that she didn’t spend a minute’s time extra at work, Rey had rushed home and was curling her hair by the time Armie walked in. 

There were some small bruises on her upper arms after Armie had grabbed her last to take her to bed. He had been drunk and mumbling something that strangely _didn’t_ sound like her name. 

He appraised her carefully. “You couldn’t have painted your nails?”

“I’m sorry babe, I didn’t have time and they would’ve just gotten ruined at work.” She flashed him a smile in the mirror that disappeared as he left the bathroom. 

She looked over herself carefully in the mirror. Hux had never hidden his thoughts on her appearance, she disappointed him in every way. But she was used to it, _it’s okay._

*  
Rey’s heart was beating out of her chest. Her knuckles were white on the door handle and the flashing lights that were coming from inside the event hall were causing her eyes to bug out of her head. She hated Armie's work events, and every asshole in the office just happened to be friends with her boyfriend. 

_What a coincidence._

Cold hands grabbed her arms, pulling her out of the car. She stumbled on the heels she hated wearing and quickly turned her eyes down to avoid Hux’s glare. 

“Do. Not. Embarrass Me, dear.” Armie hissed through clenched teeth right in her ear. 

The music was mixing with Rey’s racing thoughts, her boyfriend’s grip on her arm was the only thing grounding her. _To him,_ of course like a prison sentence. 

“Armitage!” A man… Pryde was it? Walked towards them, drink already in hand. “We have to talk before the announcement, Phasma as well.”

Hux cleared his throat, “Pryde.” Ugh, that nasally work voice was back. “You remember my girlfriend Rey.”

Pryde looked over at her as if just realizing her presence. “Of course. I apologize for this, but I really must steal him from you.”

Rey had practiced for this. She plastered a fake smile on her face and said “I understand! Business is business,” she turned towards Armie. “Come find me in a little bit, dear?”

“Of course,” he leaned in close. To any passerby, they were a happy couple who were whispering lovingly to one another. “Try to stay away from the food, and don’t talk to anyone if you can help it.” He straightened and walked away with Pryde without so much as a glance towards her. 

_Fuck him,_ she thought. She hated these things, hated, hated, hated them. Rey didn’t belong with these people, her ill-fitted dress and unpolished demeanor made her feel like she stood out in the worst way possible. Trying to fix a look of casual boredom on her face, Rey made towards the edge of the room. Knowing her boyfriend, she’d have to find him later. Sticking to the walls of the room allowed her to safely watch everyone’s fake pleasantries. 

This time, someone found her first. 

“Sunshine!” Poe Dameron, one of Rey’s closest friends (considering she only had three), and the highlight of her boyfriend’s job approached her. With his usual swagger, Poe pulled Rey into a tight hug. 

“Hey, Poe.” She sighed, now she wasn’t alone. And Poe would make her feel safe. 

“Rey, doll, I never see you anymore. Finn and Rose worry about you, y’know.” 

“I know, Poe. I’ve just been… busy. At the shop.” She nodded affirmatively. He nodded solemnly. 

“Why are you still with that piece of shit, Rey?”

She smacked his arm away from her before replying. “Don’t say that Poe! I am very lucky to have such a nice home and boyfriend.”

“Such a perfectly rehearsed speech,” he said dryly. Rey tried to smack his arm again but he raised his eyebrows and brought the drink in his hand to his lips. “You can always stay with me,” he said seriously. “You know that right?”

Rey scoffed. Poe was definitely not her first choice in couches to crash on. Poe Dameron was a notorious womanizer, and the last time Rey had spent time there (only for one night), she had to listen to something she never wanted to again.

“I know, Poe, but there's really no need. Everything's great between Armie and I, and the shop is doing well…”

“Rey, doll, this is me you're talking to. You don’t have to lie to me, I know how much of an insufferable asshole your boyfriend is.”

“Drop it Poe,” she said defeatedly. When he opened his mouth to argue she sent him a pleading look.

He raised his hands up with a “fine, fine.” 

They stood together for a moment, watching the people mingle when a large grin covered Poe’s face.

“I must be dreaming, Ben Solo?” A towering figure froze, he seemed to have been attempting to hide behind one of the giant pieces of pottery in the room, which was comical considering his size. 

“Poe,” the figure said with a great sign. Rey suddenly perked up, the voice had been deep and silky, it caught her by surprise. 

“Benny boy, you’ve been avoiding me,” Poe waggled his finger at him as Ben approached them. 

“Dameron, do not call me that.”

“Rey, meet my friend, Ben Solo. We grew up together.”

Ben and Rey locked eyes, was she dreaming? This man was the definition of tall, dark, and handsome. If it hadn’t been for the fact that he was hiding behind the pottery, he would’ve seemed like the most powerful man in the room.

“Hello, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Rey Johnson,” she held out her hand to him. She had been thoroughly trained in what to do. _Be polite, be respectful, and for the love of God, do not tell them what you do._

For a moment, she was worried Ben wasn’t going to take her hand. But he seemed to snap out of his thoughts and take her hand in his. _Surprisingly gentle,_ she noted. 

“Ben Solo, the pleasure is mine.” Poe choked on his drink.

Their gaze lingered for a moment until Ben’s eyes landed on their hands. His brows furrowed. Suddenly, Rey remembered the grease under her nails and she snatched her hands away. 

Poe cleared his throat, eyeing them with a knowing grin. “And there, my beautiful friends is Kaydel Connix.” Poe unceremoniously handed his drink to Ben before straightening his tie and smirking at them. “Take care of one another while I’m gone. I would say see you later, but, um…” he tilted his head towards them and strutted off. 

“He’s insufferable,” Rey muttered. 

“I second that,” Ben smirked, throwing down the rest of Poe’s drink.

“How long have you worked at the First Order?” Rey asked politely. One conversation with a friend of Poe’s couldn't be harmful. _Polite, be respectful._

“Too long,” Ben mumbled but he smiled at, tight-lipped. “What do you do?”

_And for the love of God, do not tell them what you do._

“Oh, um… I work as a..." fuck.

Ben raised his brows, “ a mechanic?”

“That obvious, huh?” Rey held out her hands, displaying her stained nails. “Not exactly something most people in this crowd would be thrilled to be associated with.” _That’s why I’m so lucky,_ she reminded herself. _Armie is with me._

“My dad’s a mechanic,” Ben said casually. Then sheepishly he added, “he always made me go to car shows with him and come into the shop when I was younger. It just never really stuck though.”

“But you know what’s under the hood,” Rey teased. Ben grinned at her and her heart fluttered. “That’s better than most people. It was the only thing I knew how to do when I was younger, I just tinkered around with old parts I would find. Now I can take a whole car apart and put it back together.” 

Ben’s eyes bore into hers when she looked up at him. She looked away quickly. 

Suddenly, a flash of red caught her attention. Usually, at these things, overwhelmed by anxiety, Rey was incredibly thankful whenever Armie returned to her. _Well, more like he’d walk by without a second glance and she’d quickly run after him._ But right now, she didn’t feel excited to join him and listen to him complain.

He’d complain about the food. _That she wasn’t allowed to eat._

He’d complain about his coworkers. _That she wasn’t allowed to talk to._

He’d complain about her. But she usually managed to tune that out.

Instead of going to follow her boyfriend, she watched as red was met with a flash of platinum blonde and they disappeared through a side door. 

_Probably more work talk._ She thought, she turned back to Ben.

“So, can I ask why you are hiding?” She raised her eyebrows at him, but she smiled softly. 

“I could ask the same about you.” He grinned and she felt loopy.

“I wasn’t hiding, I was talking to Poe.”

He gestured out towards the crowd. “And not out there with everyone else? No, I don’t think so. If I could guess, I’d say that you hate these things just as much as me. And just like me, you also hate all the bullshit small talk everyone does and how they’re all a pack of vultures who only talk to you if they think they can gain something from getting on your good side.”

“Well then,” she let her eyes drift towards the floor, noting how his empty hand rested in his pocket. “That’s probably why I usually don’t have anyone to talk to.” 

_God, why was he staring at her like that?_

“I don’t know, I think that this conversation has been the best all evening.” Ben smiled at her, he opened his mouth to say something else and then quickly snapped it shut, straightening up. 

Before she could ask what was wrong, a cold hand gripped her arm tightly. “Rey, dear,” Hux’s voice was like ice. “I think it’s time to go.”

She tried not to, she really did but she couldn’t help but flinch slightly and cast her eyes to the ground. “Of course, I must’ve lost track of the time.” 

She could practically hear his teeth grinding together. “Babe?” 

“Not now.” He didn’t look at her as they waited for the car. He didn’t look at her as they sped out of the parking lot. He didn’t look at her at all. But once they reached the highway he blew.

“What the hell were you doing?” He was screaming at her. “I have told, over and over, not to speak to anyone!”

“Babe -“ 

“And you had to go and speak to Ren of all people! Probably throwing yourself at him, weren’t you?”

 _What?_ Rey was beyond confused. “Armie, his name was Ben. I don’t understand what you’re talking about.”

He scoffed. “Oh, so he gave you that name, did he? What an honor. What did you tell him?”

“Armie! I didn’t tell him anything. Can you please slow down?” Rey was gripping the door, he was swerving all over the road.

Her mind was reeling. _Ren? His name was Ben Solo._ She would’ve pictured Kylo Ren, her boyfriend's sworn enemy, to be an asshole. But as she thought about it, maybe it made sense. Her _asshole of a boyfriend’s_ least favorite person would also be the nicest to her the whole evening. They had barely talked but it was the first time Rey hadn't felt overwhelmed and out of place at one of those functions. 

He didn’t say anything until they were parked in the underground parking garage of Armie’s apartment building. Yanking her out of the car with him, he pulled her all the way up to the apartment. She was tripping over her heels the whole way. 

Once inside the apartment, the door slammed shut.

He rounded on her. “What have I told you? This is why you’re _so bloody useless!_ You couldn’t have just done what I asked of you? No, you had to be unprepared and embarrass me!”

Tears were welling up in her eyes. She hadn’t done anything wrong, _right?_

She didn’t realize he had left until she heard the door slam. 

_He’ll probably bring me flowers in the morning, she thought._

*

How stupid she had been. When Rey woke the next morning, eyes puffy and red, the apartment was still empty. 

He hadn’t come back last night. 

She prepared herself for work and planned on leaving early. Again. This way she could get home before him and cook him something nice. 

After another painful day of dealing with her hateful boss and idiot coworker, she arrived home early. In one hand, a bag of groceries, in the other her purse and a bottle of wine. 

Suddenly, the wine was spilled on the floor. 

When Rey opened the door to the apartment, she was met with the sight of her boyfriend entangled with someone who had _platinum blonde hair._

At the sound of the glass bottle shattering, the two lovers looked up from their compromising position. 

They said nothing. 

Rey said nothing. 

It all made sense. The late nights at the office, the nights Hux would yell at her and disappear for hours, the office parties…. 

_Worthless._

“I’ll get my stuff.” Rey raised her head high and walked past the couple. She quickly pulled out a beaten duffel bag and dumped her one drawer worth of clothing in it. She pulled the box out from under the bed and held it tightly to her chest. 

“Don’t forget your dirty clothes in the washer, I don’t want them.” That was all Hux said to her. 

_He probably planned this,_ she thought. _He probably was waiting for me to get home and to be caught._

She wanted to ask how long this had been happening, but she didn’t. She had an idea how long. 

* 

An hour later, after walking the entire way, Rey ended up in front of a door of an apartment on the other side of town. She was slightly out of breath, after walking and climbing up several flights of stairs since the elevator was always broken. 

Rey shifted her weight back and forth. She hated asking to crash on the couch, but where else would she go? 

After managing to press the doorbell, the door swung open and a bright smile greeted her. 

“Rey! Babe, guess who’s here? Our long-lost friend…” Finn trailed off and suddenly Rey was sobbing. 

“Oh, Rey…” 

*

Rey was running behind schedule. 

Her jackass of a boss had scheduled too many appointments for today. Useless Teedo had done nothing all day but snooze, hungover, in the back office. 

Plutt’s slimy voice rang out across the garage. “Girl! We don’t have all day for this!”

Rey closed her eyes and breathed deeply before pushing herself out from under the car. “I’m going as fast as I can. It’s not my fault you scheduled more appointments than we could handle.”

“Watch yourself girl,” Plutt growled at her. “If you don’t check your tone you can say goodbye to your next paycheck.” 

It had been several weeks since Rey had shown up on Finn and Rose’s doorstep, begging for a place to stay. Since then, she had been taking on the task of distracting herself. In the mornings, at an ungodly hour, Rey would trek to a coffee shop and work for several hours before heading to Plutt’s garage. This way, she was out of Finn and Rose’s way and she could save up more for a car and apartment. 

After the end of her and Hux’s relationship, she had torn herself apart. _Again._

Rey repeatedly reminded herself that she was better on her own, that she operated well enough working and occasionally seeing friends. 

At least she saw her friends now. Hux had never entertained the idea of them, they were _below_ him. 

She had scolded herself for falling so easily for him. She had a tendency to do that, fall for attention. It was something she craved, to be loved. So, more often than not, despite any fear and anxiety, Rey allowed herself to believe that someone could love her. But she knew they never stayed. 

“Girl! Get out here!” Angrily huffing, Rey pushed herself out from under the car again and glared at Plutt. 

Mumbling under her breath, Rey whipped her hands down the front of her overalls and headed towards the front of the shop. 

“What is it?”

“I need you to run over to get some parts.”

 _Oh she was pissed._ “I have things to do, Plutt! I can’t just leave, there’s no way I could finish before the days over!”

“Then you stay late. It’s not my problem, girl. Here’s the address, they’re expecting you.”

“Well what the hell am I getting? Will I be able to carry it all back?”

He turned on her, she took a step back. “I told you, _girl,_ watch your tone. It’s not my problem how you do the job, just do it.” 

She was _angry._ She hated this job, she hated Plutt. But here she was, walking in the chilly weather towards another garage on the other side of town. 

_Shit, it looks like rain._

She managed to get the shop before the skies opened up, but it didn’t explain how she’d get back. 

This garage was in a much nicer part of town, it was bigger and brighter with a slightly faded but cheerful sign on the front. 

It read, “Kessel Run.” 

Opening the door with a little more force than she intended, Rey walked up to the front desk. 

Behind the counter a giant of a man sat reclined in an old chair. His shaggy beard and long hair a mess, his arms crossed, and his chin resting on his chest. 

He was asleep. 

“Oi!” Rey banged a fist on the counter. The man didn’t budge, but the office door behind him opened. A scruffy-looking man came out and kicked the bottom of the sleeping man's chair. 

“Chewie, no sleeping on the job.” The man growled. Chewie, now awake, simply yawned and stretched. 

Rey was glaring at both of them. 

“Whatcha need, kid?” 

“Plutt sent me.” 

“That old bastard? Always giving me a headache, Chewie go get the junk.” 

“He sent me here for _junk?_ ” Rey was exasperated. 

“Well it ain’t junk, but he sure was cheap with the goods.” 

Rey snorted. “He’s always cheap.” 

“He sent you with a truck? It ain’t good for the parts to get wet if you put them in the back with his rain.” 

_Well fuck._ It had started to rain. 

“I walked here.” The man stared at her for a second, as if trying to decide if she was being serious. 

He snorted. “Chewie!” He called out, “forget that shit. She doesn’t have a car!” 

_“What?”_ Chewie appeared back in the doorway. “How were you planning to get back?”

“Fly,” Rey sneered. 

The two men studied her. 

“I like you, kid. Names Han, this here is Chewie.” 

“Rey,” she said curtly. “Listen, can I get the stuff? I got a load of shit to get done today and I don’t have time for this.” 

“Well, kid,” Han started. “You won’t be able to carry all that stuff your boss ordered back. And it can’t get wet, so you really walked here for nothing.” 

Rey pulled on her hair, she squeezed her eyes shut. 

“Want some coffee?” Chewie asked, he was now leaning against the doorframe. 

“No, no, no I need to get back!” Just as she spoke, thunder pierced the quiet air. She groaned. “Where the stuff?”

Han gestured past Chewie, Rey moved past them into the shop. A pile of parts (Han had been right, cheap) was sitting in crates. Rey approached the box, but it was evident that she couldn’t carry it. 

_Plutt._

Unable to do anything about the current situation, Rey looked up. She was admiring the shop, how much nicer it was than the shack she worked in when something caught her eye. 

“Is that a Millennium Falcon?” Her eyes lit up, unable to control her excitement she moved towards the car. 

“Yeah, she’s mine.” Han moved toward the car as well. 

“It was a Millennium Falcon that finished the Kessel Run in fourteen parsecs!”

“Twelve!” 

She ignored him. “Do you have an obsession or something?” 

“What do you mean, kid?” Han grumbled.

“The shop name, the car… it adds up to obsession. Not that creative in all honesty, but still cool.”

Chewie rumbled with laughter, Han shot him a look.

“I guess you could say that.” 

Within half an hour, Rey was under the car and talked to the two men cheerfully. She studied the parts, the inside, under the hood, taking in as much as she could. 

She had certainly warmed up to the guys after a while, and she’d be here a while longer. It was still pouring. 

“Why do you work for that sleazeball, Rey?” Chewie asked her.

From under the car, Rey replied. “I always have, I don’t have a degree or anything. He’d be stupid to fire me, I’m the only one there who knows what to do. I’m pretty sure Plutt and Teedo don’t even know how to change a tire.” 

The men laughed at that. They were silent for a moment, but Rey didn’t realize; she was completely engaged with the car. 

“Hey, kid. You know we could always use a hand around here.” 

At that, Rey pushed herself out from under the car. They _had to be joking._

“You,” she pointed a finger at them. “Want to hire me?” 

“That’s the idea,” Chewie grinned at her. 

Rey narrowed her eyes. “What’s the catch?” 

Han grinned, “there’s no catch, kid. You obviously know what you’re talking about with cars. I guarantee we pay better than that bastard does.” 

She snorted, anyone paid better than Plutt. This was a big deal in Rey's book. This garage obviously did better business, it was nicer, it would pay better… 

“I’ll do it.” 

They grinned at her, Han opened his mouth to speak when the shop door opened. A drenched figure walked inside, shaking his head and letting water droplets cover the ground. 

“Hey son,” Han’s voice sounded a little more strained now. “Wanna meet our new recruit?” 

Rey’s breath caught in her throat, her eyes met his. 

_Ben._

Or was it Kylo, _shit._

“Rey,” his voice sounded a little breathy. She suddenly remembered that she was covered in grease and ripped overalls, still sitting in the ground by a car. 

“You two know each other?” Chewie asked with a grin. 

“Um… yeah. Rey is Armitage Hux’s girlfriend.” 

Han spun around towards her. “Kid, why do you know every jackass in the city?” 

“Ex,” she said softly, still staring at Ben. It was stupid really, it’s not like he would care that she was single. She snapped into clarity and looked at Han. “I’m his ex-girlfriend. Caught him with some girl in our apartment, it had been going on for a while I’m pretty sure.” 

“Phasma.” All eyes snapped back to Ben. “It’s Snoke’s niece, they always acted weird together. Almost _human.”_

It was silent for a moment before Rey realized she was holding her breath. Han and Chewie glanced at each other, smirking. _The assholes._

“We’re going to go get the paperwork, kid. Rey just agreed to work for us, Ben. She’ll probably be around a lot now.” Chewie said.

“So that means Ben will probably be around a lot more too,” Han mumbled under his breath. His son glared at him and Rey blushed. 

Once the two men had gone back into the office, Ben stepped forward and offered her his hand. 

She took it. 

He helped her to his feet. “I’m glad you broke up with him,” he rushed out. “He’s a piece of shit.” 

Rey laughed. “Yeah, he really was.” They realized that they were still holding hands and quickly let go, taking a small step apart. “So is it Ben or Kylo?” 

Ben flinched. “It’s a long story, but you can call me Ben.” 

She smiled at him, then frowned. “Wait… does that mean Han is…”

“Han Solo, my father.” 

Her eyes grew into saucers before spinning around to look at the Falcon. “That means he’s the one that raced the Millennium Falcon in the Kessel Run! In fourteen parsecs!” She sputtered. 

“Twelve,” he rumbled. 

Rey's mouth was hanging open. She was going to work for _Han Solo!_

Ben was grinning at her, entertained by her shock. She closed her mouth. 

“How have you been?” He asked softly.

“Oh, you know,” she shuffled her feet. “I’ve been fine, what about you?” 

“I was pretty miserable.” She raised her eyebrows in question. “See, I met this girl, and then I found out she was dating a total piece of shit and I thought I’d never see her again.” 

She gulped. “And now?”

“Well, I found her again. In my dad's shop of all places, I’m thinking about asking her out or something.” 

They could’ve heard a pin drop, she swears. 

“If that’s okay, totally. Like if she’s not ready…” he was starting to panic. 

“I think she’d love to go on a date. But she’s not very into fancy places and formal events. I believe she’s more of a burger and chips girl.” 

Ben smiled at her, and she smiled back. Maybe someone _would_ stay. 

Things were looking up.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! 
> 
> **Part two is up!**


End file.
